Welcome Back Poke'mon Trainers
by ainmals1
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pika-chu have returned after ten years to visit Townsville. Once the PowerPuff teens settle down with their old friends, Team Rocket plot to steal all of the pets in Townsville. Can the PowerPuffs and their friends set the animals free and stop Team Rocket? Read to find out.


**Hi everyone, here is my next PowerPuff story. Today certain Poke'mon trainers have returned, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Welcome Back Poke'mon Trainers

I was in the kitchen making lunch for the teens, then there was a knock on the door; I answered it and found Ash, Misty, Brock and Pika-chu.

"Oh hi guys, long time no see, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to visit you," said Ash.

"And the others may we come in?" Misty asked.

"Sure come on in," I said.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pika-chu came inside; Richard came in the living room.

"Hey guys you have changed," said Richard.

"So have you, we heard you got married," said Brock.

"Yep, the girls and boys live with us now," I said.

"Hey guys, girls look who's back!" Richard called.

The teens came down stairs and saw Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pika-chu.

"Misty your hair is longer now," said Burnner.

"And you're wearing a yellow dress," said Binky.

"Yes, I am, I see you guys have changed too," said Misty.

"Brock you're wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and jeans," said Booster.

"And your hair isn't spiky anymore," said Blossom.

"That's right I now have nice looking hair," said Brock.

"Are you a movie story Misty?" Baxter asked.

"Or are you still a Poke'mon trainer?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm both a Poke'mon trainer and a movie star," said Misty.

"Ash you're in a long sleeved blue shirt, and black jeans," said Boomy.

"And you don't have your hat anymore," said Bubbles.

"Yeah, but I still have Pika-chu," said Ash.

"Pika-chu Pika," said Pika-chu.

"Is lunch ready yet Mac?" Beauster asked.

"Yeah, would you like to eat with us guys?" I answered.

"Sure we're hungry," said Brock.

We all went in the kitchen and had lunch together.

* * *

"That was great Mac," said Beauty.

"Thanks, does anyone want dessert?" I asked.

"I do!" Misty shouted.

"Me too," said Ash.

"Chu Pika Pika," said Pika-chu.

We all had dessert, then when we were finished.

"Let's play a game," said Buster.

"How about twister," said Banners.

While we were playing Twister we didn't' know someone was watching us, it was Team Rocket.

"It's those super powered twerps," said Jessie.

"And the other twerps," said James.

"And their with two other people," said Meowth.

"I have an idea, not only will we steal Poke'mon, we will steal other people's pets," said Jessie.

James and Meowth grinned at that idea, that is something that they never tried before.

"We will take dogs, cats, hamsters, genie pigs and Poke'mon it's perfect," said James.

"Just don't let the dogs get me please," said Meowth.

"Don't worry we won't, Meowth we promise," said Jessie.

"We will do our plan tonight when everyone is asleep," said James.

Team Rocket laughed together, they knew that this plan would be a success just like the other plans, and they hopped us good guys won't find them even if they find out about it, taking pets and Poke'mon was something they never thought of before until now, and once they caught the dogs they would make sure they get locked in cages so that Meowth wouldn't be so bothered by them, being a cat Pokemon he is.

* * *

That night everyone fell asleep expect for Team Rocket, they stopped by at our house first, grabbed Pika-chu and some other Poke'mon, then they stole cats, dogs, hamsters, and genie pigs, everyone woke up the next morning.

"Where's Pika-chu?" Ash asked.

"Where's Togepi?" Misty asked.

"Where's Vulpix," Brock asked.

"The news is on," said Bam-bam.

"People in Townsville have lost their pets last night, no sign of any evidence" said the news reporter.

"People's pets are gone too," said Bamby.

"Not only pets, but Pika-chu and the other Poke'mon are gone," said Blaster.

"Team Rocket has stolen them," said Brock.

"You're right Brock, they stole Pika-chu before," said Bliss.

"But this time they didn't take Beatie and Benny," said Benster.

"We're gonna find them," said Bloomy.

"And get the Poke'mon and the animals back," said Bridger.

"And stop them," said Bridget.

"And send them blasting off again," said Beatie.

"Well let's go already," said Benny.

"Yeah, take us to them, guys," said Misty.

"Good luck guys," I said.

"And knock some sense into those crooks," said Richard.

Everyone nodded, and went on their way to get the Poke'mon and the pets back.

* * *

The teens and their friends didn't take too long to find out where their enemies have gone.

"I'm guessing they went in the woods," said Bridger.

"Maybe, ask some animals Beatie and Benny," said Bridget.

Beatie saw a chipmunk.

"Chip chip chip chip chip chip chip chip chip chip?" Beatie asked.

"Chip," said the chipmunk.

"Chip chip chip chip chip?" Benny asked.

The chipmunk pointed to the right.

"Thank you," said Ash.

They all went to the right, to find Team Rocket, defeat them, blast them off in the sky, and bring back the Poke'mon and the pets.

"Those twerps will never find us here," said Jessie.

"The woods is a perfect place to hang out," said James.

Pika-chu and the other Poke'mon tried to break the cages opened so they could escape but it was no use.

"You're not gonna escape those bars they will never break," said Meowth.

"We're gonna bust them out you goofball," said Burnner.

"How did you find us?" Jessie asked in shock.

"Beatie and Benny talked to a chipmunk," said Binky.

"Those punks ruined our plan," said James.

Booster let the Poke'mon out of their cages along with the animals.

"Go Arbok," said Jessie.

"Go Wheezing," said James.

Arbok and Wheezing came out.

"Okay Pika-chu go," said Ash.

"Go Staryu," said Misty.

Staryu came out.

"Go on Vulpix," said Brock.

"We'll join you," said Booster.

"Yeah we've done this before," said Blossom.

Staryu used water gun, Vulpix used fire spin, Pika-chu used thunderbolt, Burnner and Binky used their earth powers, Booster, Blossom, Beauster, and Beauty used ice breath, Baxter, Buttercup, Buster, and Banners used tornado, Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, and Bamby used thunder clap, Blaster and Bliss used thunder shock, Benster and Benster used their physic powers, Bridger and Bridget used their grass powers, while Beatie and Benny used grey clouds in the battle.

"Pika-chu thunderbolt again," said Ash.

"PIKA-CHU!" Pika-chu yelled.

Sending Team Rocket in the sky.

"Oh no we're blasting off again!" they yelled.

"You guys have your Poke'mon back," said Baxter.

"Now we need to give the animals back to their owners," said Buttercup.

"Time for you cute ones to go home," Boomy said to the animals.

"Yeah, your owners are worried about you," said Bubbles.

The PowerPuffs took the animals back to their homes, the owners thanked them for bringing their beloved pets back to them, and they also thanked the Poke'mon trainers, as they too helped out.

* * *

"Thanks for getting our Poke'mon back guys," said Ash.

"Especially you Beatie and Benny," said Misty.

"No problem, we're crime fighters," said Beauster.

"It's our job to save people and animals," said Beauty.

"It was nice seeing you guys again," said Brock.

"But we better leave," said Misty.

"Come back soon," said Buster.

"Visit us again," said Banners.

"Bye Ash," said the sweet Puffs.

"Bye guys," said Ash.

"Bye Misty," said the tough Puffs.

"Bye guys," said Misty.

"Bye Brock," said the smart Puffs.

"Bye guys," said Brock.

Pika-chu licked the sweet Puffs.

"Bye Mac and Richard," said Ash, Misty and Brock.

"bye guys," Richard and I said.

"Pika Pika chu," said Pikachu.

"Bye Pika-chu," Richard and I said.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pika-chu waved at us, and we waved back.

"They will back," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, we will see them again," said Bamby.

"Real soon I hope," said Blaster.

"I just hope Team Rocket don't," said Bliss.

"Yeah, they are loons," said Benster.

"Goons, goofballs," said Bloomy.

"Idiots, crazy," said Bridger.

"Let's have some lunch now," said Bridget.

"Yeah I'm starving," said Beatie.

"I'm in," said Benny.

And so we all went inside to have our lunch.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm fully aware that there are more Poke'mon in the show and Misty isn't there anymore, but as I stated before I did this story back when I was 16 as other teenage PowerPuff stories, not to mention I lost interest in Poke'mon once there had been way too many of them now. The next story is when The PowerPuff teens meet some Sailor Scouts.**


End file.
